This invention relates generally to a device for pumping of liquids and is more particularly directed to a pump device which may be attached to containers of varying sizes so as to allow the pumping of, rather than the pouring of, the liquid contents therefrom.
The background and utility of the present invention relates to a pump which may be attached to containers, including common beverage containers, so that the contents may be emptied from the container by manually pumping, rather than pouring, the contents from the container.
The pump device is designed so as to attach to milk containers, soft drink containers, and the like, of common size, so as to pump the contents from the container by manual means. The pump device disclosed herein is designed so as to be adaptable to various container sizes.
While it is contemplated that the device will commonly be used in conjunction with dispensing beverages, the device may also be used to empty many types of liquids from containers, including petroleum materials, liquid cleaning materials and the like. While it is further contemplated that the device commonly will be used with manual pump means, the pump means could also be powered by any commonly known means.
Summarily, the present invention has a dip tube which is connected to a pump means, although the particular pump means employed is not critical to the invention. The dip tube is placed through a top cylinder, and the dip tube is inserted into the container, with the top cylinder being placed over the opening of the container. A gasket placed between the under side of the top cylinder and the container aids in producing a seal. Each of two lugs on the top cylinder is then placed into a void on a vertical support of the base member, with the particular void in the supports chosen according to the height of the container. The lugs are rotatable within the voids, allowing the bottom of the base member to be rotated and forced underneath the container, in turn forcing the container, and particularly the mouth of the container, against the gasket. A seal between the top cylinder and the mouth of the container is now provided, and the material may be pumped from the container. Since the diameter of the top cylinder and the gasket are relatively large, the device may be used with containers having openings or mouths of varying sizes.